When Blue Creatures Attack
by LoserFreakPerson
Summary: When Pan starts getting that strange feeling that something BIG is about to happen and everyone just passes it off as stress, she decides to take matters into her own hands and head to the Hyberbolic Time Chamber, but is this strange feeling just stress o
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to ..."Vic's first Dragonball fic"!!! The first chapter's kinda slow but it'll get better, I promise. And if your wondering I am going to try to make this a T/P fic...but I'm not to good at romance type stories...or any stories at that...It always sounds good in my head, but I can never get it on paper. Okay enough of boring you with my ranting... on with da fic.

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own it... and you know what I mean by "it".

  
  


bWhen Blue Creatures Attackb

  


bChapter 1b

  


"Kick, kick, punch, kick, blast, uhh... kick" Pan muttered to herself as she continued her training in the Hyberbolic Time Chamber. She sighed and made her way back down to the ground.

  


Pan hated to say it, but her training was getting rather boring with no one there to train with. She had been in there only 4 months and was planning on staying in there for about 4 years. With the new and improved Hyperbolic Time Chamber you could stay in there for up to 10 years. 

  


It didn't take much effort to talk Mr. Popo into letting her through the door, all Pan had to do was show him a little ki blast forming in her hand to convince him. And since Dende was gone for the weekend, she didn't have to worry about her parents finding out...just yet.

  


Lately she had been having a strange feeling that something was about to happen, this blue person/thing kept haunting her in her dreams, she could never get a good look at it though because he moved too fast. When she told Gohan, he just smiled and said it was nerves, and that if something was coming he would be feeling it too. So Pan let it rest, agreeing with her father. It probably was just nerves, she had just graduated 2 months ago and was going to college in 3 weeks, so she was most likely just a little stressed. But when her dreams kept persisting and that errie feeling in her stomache continued to grow, Pan knew that something was up. She began to train with Trunks and Goten without her father finding out, but it just wasn't enough. Plus, they took her father's side on this one, passing it off as the pre-college jitters, but since Pan meant so much to the both of them they agreed to help her out. It was when the blue creature started killing people in her dreams that she decided that it was time for the Hyberbolic Time Chamber. 

  


She could have used the Gravity Room, but knew that Vegeta wouldn't be giving it up anytime soon. 

  


Knowing that if she asked anyone to come with her it would blow her chance of even going at all, since everyone thought she was full of crap to begin with, she went by herself and left a note for her parents saying that she was going on a short 4 day vacation on a vast deserted island in the middle of no where and not to come find her.

  


Pan sighed and scratched her head wondering what she should do next, when the ki blast that she had just fired came back to hit her in the back sending her flying to the other side of the room and into the wall. She struggled to stand and get into a fighting position when she realized that it was her own ki blast that hit her. Wondering how that happened, Pan walked to the direction from which it came and found a mirror with a small burn mark on it. A smirk crossed her face as she grabbed the mirror and walked back out to her training grounds, "I might get something done in here by myself after all!"

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"Gohan! Gooohhaaann!!!" Videl yelled at the top of her lungs.

  


"What? What is it hon? It's 1 in the morning," Gohan dashed into Pan's room half asleep, where he found Videl holding a piece of paper with a very worried look on her face.

  


"Look what I found when I came to check up on Pan, she's gone! Gone for good!!!!!!!" Gohan's wive panicked as he tried to calm her down. 

  
  


He took the piece of paper and read it.

  


iHey mom and dad! 

  


I decided that I needed a little vacation to clear my head and get ready for college. Don't worry I'll be back in about 4 days or so. I'm going to a small, deserted island in the middle of no where so don't bother coming and looking for me cause I'm not going to come home yet anyways. If Goten and Trunks come over looking for me tell them not to worry about that thing that we were going to go do and that I'm taking care of it on my own now. Okay I have to leave now if I want to get there and see the sunset! See you in a few days. 

  


Love always,

Pannyi

  
  


"She's not gone forever Videl, just for a couple days. Pan's grown up, she can make her own decisions. I'm sure she needs this little vacation anyways." Gohan comforted his wife.

  


"Yea but still, she's never really been anywhere on her own before. Even when she went into space, Goku and Trunks were with her. I just hope she'll be okay" 

  


"Pan'll be fine hon, she is a Son you know" At least he hoped she would.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


iThe blue form approached him, pushing him back into a corner. He was huge. Bigger than anyone the Z-sensei had ever fought. Even bigger than Bebi or Broly. "Who are you? What do you want? Go away!" he screamed at the creature as he went Super Saiyan.

  


The creature laughed, "You saiyans are almost as pathetic as these humans! I'm here to claim what is mine and you stupid beings will not stand in my way." 

  


He then turned around and fired a ki blast at everyone else around them, killing them all instantly. The blue form then turned his attention back to him. 

  


"No! How could you! They were defenseless!" His ki grew.

  


"They should have been gone by now anyways! That's what I get for hiring a bunch of worthless Saiyans to clear off a planet for me! Your next boy," The creature smirked as a large glowing ball began to grow in his hand.

  


He got into a defensive position but soon found that this wasn't an attack that could be blocked. That's when he started to panic. Him of all people, was panicking, if Vegeta would have seen this he'd kill him even before this dope in front of him had a chance to.

  


"No, stop!" He yelled, staring straight at the blast, not able to move just like a deer caught in the headlights of a truck.

  


He prepared for the blast to hit him when suddenly another figure stepped in between the two, taking the hit for him. The figure flew back into him and slammed the two into the wall, knocking both unconsious.i

  
  


Trunks jumped up in his bed, and almost fell out of it. He was sweating bullets and had the biggest headache in the world. Trunks instantly remembered the dream Pan had explained to him and Goten. Although all she mentioned was the blue creature, nothing about it killing or anything like that...He shook it off and after a while fell back to sleep, but the dream continued to haunt him.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


End O' Chapter Uno....one ....hehe... Anyways, was it any good? Should I even bother to continue??? I'm gonna start writing the next chapter... right...now... or in a bit. I just decided to end it here because it was a good spot to stop. Please do read and review! ^_^

  


Later days

Vic the loserfreak...person


	2. Chapter 2

Okay now I got my second chapter done! *cheers* I hope you like it..It took me a while to write...and please tell me if it sounds too stupid...Oh yea and please forgive the stupid b and I in the last chapter...I guess I'm not to good with all that html stuff...I couldn't get it to work write....

  
  


Disclaimer: It's not mine ... don't sue me...

  
  
  


When Blue Creatures Attack

  


Chapter 2

  
  


"Ka... me...." Pan slowly put her palms together.

  


"Ha...me...." she shouted as she continued her attack by pulling her arms back, palms still together.

  


"HA!" Pan threw her arms out and fired the blast at the mirror which was then reflected back onto her. 

  


She prepared for the blow as it approached her, now she was getting some good training done, this mirror thing was really doing the trick. Pan's defense had greatly improved within the last 2 months. She had been working non-stop since she found the mirror and she had the cuts and bruises to prove it.

  


The blast hit her just as she put up her arms to block it. It was a rather strong blast that almost overtook her but Pan managed to hold her ground and flick the wave of energy off to the other side of the room. She stood there for a bit thinking about the last blast. It had drained quite a bit of her energy just firing the damned thing and almost twice as much to block it. Pan then fell to the floor panting.

  


"Shit...I need a break...I...haven't even eaten...in...three days..." she sat there trying to catching her breath. After a few minutes or so, Pan managed to make it to her feet once more and get over to the kitchen area of the chamber. She pulled out a few food capsules and popped them open on the table. She found out the day she got in here that the room hadn't been stocked with any senseu beans for a while so she had to tough it out and spend extra time resting instead of training. Pan quickly finished her food and went to lie down. 

  


Since it was her first real break in about five months, she really hadn't had a chance to think about much. It wasn't until now that she realized how much she missed all of her family and friends. Pan didn't even bring any pictures with her...She began to wonder what everyone was doing right now. Although it had been 9 months in here, it had only been a few hours outside. 

  


"Mom's probably found my letter by now...I hope they aren't too mad..." Pan sighed as she messed with a rather large cut that she had on her arm. It was bleeding freely but she didn't feel like getting up to bandage it right now. In fact, Pan began to feel tired and struggled to keep her eyes open, but sleep soon over took her.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Gohan and Videl were awoken the next morning with continuous loud knocking on the door. 

  


"Hold on, hold on!" Gohan half shouted, half mumbled as he made his way down stairs and opened the door.

  


He was greeted by his very excited brother. "Hey bro! Is Pan here? We're supposed to go uhhh..."

  
  


As he quickly tried to come up with an excuse as to why he was picking up Pan so early without actually giving away the fact that they were going to train, Trunks showed up followed by Bra. 

  


"We're gonna go to the beach today," Trunks finished Goten's sentence for him. 

  


Goten just nodded nervously in agreement and did the legendary Son smile. "Yup, we're going to the beach today!"

  


Gohan frowned and motioned for them to come in. "Actually, I think she's already there.." he stated handing Goten the note that Pan had left the night before. Goten's eyebrow cocked up giving everyone the hint that he was seriously confused. Trunks took the note from him and read it himself. He frowned. ....*'I'm taking care of it on my own now'...What does she mean by that?*

  


Trunks pondered the sentence a bit with a frustrated look on his face. Gohan noticed this. *Something's up, he never gets that look on his face unless something is.* Gohan also notice how tired his friend looked.

  


"What's wrong Trunks it looks like you haven't slept in days?" Gohan asked.

  


"Oh nothing, I just didn't get much sleep last night and I'm kinda puzzled as to why Pan took off like that...it's not like her." he tried to lighten up a bit as he noticed Gohan's concern.

  


"Yea, Videl says the same thing. You wouldn't happen to know what "island" she went to, do you" he asked hoping to get some sort of good answer, instead Trunks just shrugged and stood up.

  


Bra noticed her brother standing up and perked up a bit, she had originally come to see Pan. She hadn't seen her in a while, not since she started training with her brother and Goten. Bra planned on patiently waiting for them to finish their training and then dragging Pan with her to the mall to go shopping, but then Trunks had mentioned going to the beach...he didn't say anything about that before. "Do we get to go to the beach now?!? We have to swing back by the Capsule Corp. though...I didn't bring my swimsuit cause you never said anything about..."she was interrupted by Goten putting a hand over her mouth and laughing nervously. 

  


"Yea, let's go." Trunks walked towards the door and Gohan eyed him suspiciously and he noticed.

  


"Later bro" Goten waved at his brother. 

  


"Bye Gohan! When Pan gets back, tell her that we need to go shopping!" Bra shouted.

  


Trunks just waved and walked out the door with the other two and they took off into the air. Gohan just stood there by the door watching them go, the frown had never left his face. He too was now getting that bad feeling in his stomach.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Trunks was lagging behind his sister and best friend, who were causally talking about what they were going to do at the beach today. Goten now believed that those were the plans the whole time as well. They had just picked up Bra's swim suit and a few other goodies and were on their way to the Son house to pick up some food. They weren't about to let Bulma's cooking ruin their day at the beach.

  


"Hey Trunks, why are you all the way back there? Get up here and help us think of what to tell my mom to pack for lunch!" Goten shouted.

  


They were so naive. Did they even think anything strange about Pan just up and leaving like that? Trunks sighed, "You guys go ahead and have fun, I have something to do." And with that he took off back towards the Capsule Corp.

  


Bra giggled, "I think he's worried about Pan!" Goten just nodded in agreement as they approached Goku and Chichi's house.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Of course Trunks knew the last thing on Pan's mind was going on vacation to relax, he wasn't stupid. He could only think of two places that she could actually be, the Gravity Room, which was usually occupied by Vegeta, or the Hyberbolic Time Chamber. He went to the Gravity Room first, just because that's where he was hoping she'd be. *She wouldn't give up a year of her life like that just because she keeps having this dream..* That's what he kept telling himself.

  


He had known Pan since she was born 19 years ago. They were always pretty good friends and would always pick each other to train with. Until their little trip into space, Trunks had only thought of her a little kid begging for attention, but she had grown up a lot since the start of that trip and wasn't the same bratty little kid that she used to be. Of course that bratty little kid side of her would appear every now and then, but that was okay...it added to her character. Little kid or not she was still plenty of fun to be around even though she did manage to scare off the majority of his girlfriends. But he figured it was all for the better since most were after his money anyways. 

  


Trunks was snapped out of his little thinking spell as Vegeta shot a rather large ki blast at him, sending him flying back out into the hallway. He slowly stood up, shook the pain off, and walked back into the room where he tried to get used to the gravity.

  


"Sorry bout that dad, guess I didn't notice I was in here yet," was all Trunks could manage to say to him.

  


Vegeta stood there for a bit growing rather impatient. "Well what is it boy?"

  


"Oh yea," he nervously laughed, "Is Pan in here by any chance?" Trunks looked around for any sign of her, unfortunately there was none.

  


Vegeta cracked up. "HA! Me let one of Kakarrot's brat's," he had to think about this one for a bit, "...brat into MY Gravity Room? You've got to be kidding me! Your lucky that you even get to train in here." 

  


"Sorry, I guess your right." Trunks' frown deepened as he turned to leave.

  


"What do you want with her anyways? She's a little weakling, and can't even go Super Saiyan, hardly deserving of the name 'Saiyan'" Vegeta snickered. He felt a sudden rise in ki in his son after his last remark and smirked. 

  


Trunks stopped getting a little angry at that comment, "Pan's not as weak as you think she is dad. As we speak she's training, trying to get stronger in order to protect the world you live in,"

  


His father cocked an eyebrow, "Nonsense, I don't even sense her ki or any threat to this world."

  


"Well apparently she has because she is in the Hyberbolic Time Chamber as we speak." 

  


Vegeta's eyes widened, "How do you know that boy?"

  


Trunks began by telling his father about the dreams that Pan had talked about, then continued on by telling him about there "secret" training, the note she left, and then the dream that he had last night. "Don't tell me that you're worried about her now dad," he smirked. Vegeta's eyes then narrowed and his frown deepened which told Trunks to wipe that smirk off his face or get it. 

  


"No stupid, you know I never get worried, especially about someone of Kakarrot's blood line. I just want to know about this blue creature, and why you never told me about this before." he watched his son walk about the room nervously. The boy was obviously concerned for that brat's safety. "And plus, you never answered my question, what makes you think that the girl is even in the Time Chamber, all she had was a stupid dream."

  


"Well I'm sure she knew you would just ki blast her ass out of this house if she tried to come here, and figured that just training outside wouldn't be enough. The only other place I could think of that she would go is the Time Chamber." He paused to catch his breath, "And if your wondering why I never told you before, it's because you aren't one of the kinds of dads that a guy can just sit down and talk to about this kinda stuff. And plus, like I said Pan tried telling us and Gohan about her dream but no one would believe it. It was only until last night that I began to believe it." Trunks finished. He wanted to go find Pan...

  


Vegeta just stood there as his son walked out of the Gravity Chamber. Just from what he was told he too was beginning to get that bad feeling that something was about to happen. He immediately turned the gravity of the room up another 10g's and began his training once more.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  


She felt the sudden rise in ki as she turned the corner of the building, and soon after felt the sudden loss of ki. Something was definitely up. The blue creature that had been in all of her dreams thus far was there standing over someone that she couldn't quite see. There were dead bodies everywhere. It was the first time that she could actually get a good look at this monster. He was blue with darker blue spots from head to toe, he was a mix between the shape of Freiza and Cell but was five times as big. 

  


There was a giant, red ki blast forming in its right hand, and she could tell that the person it was aimed at had no way of stopping or blocking it. So she did the only thing her conscious would let her do. She flew and jump between the attacker and his victim and prepared for the blast. When it hit her pain immediately over took her body sending her hurdling back into the person she was protecting and then into the wall behind them. After that all she saw was darkness.

  
  
  


Pan awoke with a start, but then winced as she remembered all of her injuries.

  


"That was not a good dream," she stated bluntly to no one but herself. It seemed to her, that every time she had that dream, that something new would become more clear, for example tonight, she could actually tell what the creature looked like. Ignoring her soreness and dried blood that stuck to her arms and legs, Pan got up and began her training again, even more determined than before.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


Ok like I said this story is taking me a while to get going...If any of you readers out there are still reading this, I'm sure your half asleep by now. I'm trying to hurry up and get some action in here but it's really hard! So bare with me. I also apologize that I haven't said much about Goku yet...I'm trying to figure out how I'm going to work him into this story too. But I gave you a longer chapter this time !! So be happy!

And like always, please review! It gives me motivation..

  


~Vic the loserfreak...person~


	3. Chapter 3

YAY!! Reviews!! I count...6! Whoopy! LOL Anyways, I was just sitting here typing up this chapter, and I look down at the corner of my screen and I'm like, "WTF? Page 8?!?!? No way!" I thought the chapter was WAY too long. Sorry, but I just wanna give you guys a little at a time. Don't worry though, chapter 4 will be up in the next few days. Oh yea, I finally found a way to include Goku in this story, it's just not right without him. And I would also like to point out that no one will be going SSJ4 in this fic, just because I really don't like that transformation much. I just like their good old Super Saiyan 1 form. And that's about it! Enjoy!

  


Disclaimer: Well my name kinda sounds like Akira ... doesn't it... Victoria... Akira... don't you see the resemblance? Although Akira's a guy... and I'm a girl... so... well I guess I can't pass off as him... oh well...DBZ's not mine anyways.

  


When Blue Creatures Attack

  


Chapter 3

  
  
  
  


Trunks landed on the Lookout, "Dende? Are you here Dende?"

  


"No sir, I'm sorry but he's gone for the weekend" a black figure poked his head up from behind a bush that he was watering. "Is there something that I can help you with?"

  


"Actually, I was wondering if Pan has been up here at all lately," he replied, eyeing the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

  


Mr. Popo's eyes widened a bit and he bit his left thumb nail nervously. "Well you see, uhh... she came up here yesterday wanting to use the Time Chamber...I told her it wasn't a very good idea and that she should wait until Dende was back, but she wouldn't listen," he walked slowly towards the chamber and motioned for Trunks to follow.

  


(A/N—I'm not really sure how Mr. Popo would be acting in this situation cause he's not one of those characters that I pay too much attention too, so I improvised a little.)

  


Trunks sighed and asked hopefully, "There isn't anyway that we can get her out, is there??"

  


"No, I'm sorry sir, not that I know of"

  


"Oh well, this was her decision anyways, she should be about to come out now anyways right? She's been in there a day already. I'll just wait for her here if you don't mind," Trunks sat down next to the door, but Mr. Popo frowned.

  


"Actually, you might want to come back in about three days," he stated.

  


"What? Why is that?" Trunks stood up.

  


"Well you see, this is a new and improved Hyperbolic Time Chamber. It allows the occupant to stay in there up to 10 days instead of just one, and if you look over here at the computer monitor, Pan has it set for..." he hesitated, "...four days..." 

  


"What?!?! You've got to be kidding me! She's wasting four years of her life because of a silly dream she had?!" Trunks was furious and on the verge of going Super Saiyan. Mr. Popo stepped back.

  


"Whoa there Trunks, calm down, what ever it is it can't be that bad," the two turned only to see the one and only Son Goku. 

  


"Actually, it can be..." the lavender haired one replied as he followed Goku to the edge of the Lookout, where he appeared to be looking for something.

  


Completely ignoring Trunks' last comment, the older Saiyan asked, "By any chance do you know what island Pan went to? When Goten and Bra stopped by to pick up their lunch they said that she went on vacation to take a break, but I couldn't feel her ki anywhere, so I came up here to see if I could see her any where. I just want to make sure she's doing okay," 

  


"Well uhh.. that's kinda why I'm here too. You see, she's been having these dreams and getting this bad feeling that something's going to happen, but no one was listening to her so uhh... she kinda took matters into her own hands..." Trunks went on to explain about her training with him and Goten and her current whereabouts. 

  


"She never told me about the dream, I would have listened and helped her out a bit. I really wish she wouldn't have gone and done this..." Goku was looking up into the sky with his finger over his chin, in deep thought when suddenly the two felt someone's ki flare up and then quickly fade along with another much smaller ki. Someone else with much stronger power was close to them as well.

  


"What was that?" Trunks jumped a bit.

  


"I don't know, but I'm not liking it one bit," and with that the two Saiyans took off in the direction of the fading ki.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"Come on Goten, hurry up!" Bra shouted as she dashed into the water. They had finally made it to the beach and were ready to start their fun filled day.

  


"Hold on I'm coming! ACK! This water is freezing..." Goten slowly made his way into the water as well. The two began to toss a beach ball back and forth, but that soon turned into a rather large sand fight.

  


"Take that you freak!" Bra threw a small clump of sand at her friend.

  


"Awww...Come on, do you have to call me a freak," Goten asked giving her the puppy dog look and letting his guard down which allowed himself to get hit with another ball of sand. "Oh, you're gonna get it for that," he ran after her and carefully knocked her down into the water. She screamed a rather playful scream before she hit the water. When she returned to the surface, Bra had another sand ball ready to throw at Goten, but he was no where to be found.

  


"Looking for me?" he stated from above her grinning that famous Son grin.

  


"ARG! Get down here!" she flew up into the air as well and attempted to pull him down, but instead she lost her grip and flew back into the water herself. Although she could fly, she was still a million times weaker than him. 

  


"HA HA! To bad Trunks isn't here to see this!" Goten laughed and aloud himself to fall into the water as well.

  


"Actually, I'm having plenty of fun without him," Bra smirked as she began to walk towards shore. 

  


Goten blushed a light pink and nervously laughed as he scratched the back of his head, "Yea, I guess your right.." The two continued their way onto shore, and noticed a rather large, blue creature sniffing around their stuff and mumbling. 

  


"Excuse me sir, but may I help you?" Goten approached the creature.

  


"Yes, you can," his voice was very deep, and he sounded very angry, "I was curious to know if you and your friend here were Saiyans, because you smell like them."

  


He thought for a bit *He can tell we're Saiyans by our smell?! What kinda weirdo is this anyways...* 

  


"And what if we are?" Bra butted in, her arms were crossed and she had that "Vegeta" look on her face.

  


*Big mistake Bra...you just gave us away!*

  


"Well then, I'd have to kill you you know, I'm very mad at the Saiyans because they didn't complete their job that I had paid them to do..." this wiped that "Vegeta" look off her face immediately.

  


"And what job would that be, if you haven't noticed yet, Planet Vegeta has been destroyed for more than 20 years..." Goten was trying hard to save their skins.

  


"Well you see boy, about 40 years ago, I hired the "all mighty" Saiyans to rid this planet of its inhabitants so I could start my own empire here. They said, 'Sure no problem, will send one of our newborns to take care of it' I believe they said his name was ... Kakarrot," Goten's eyes widened at this, "And well, my patience began to wear thin when I found out about 5 years ago that this planet was still just as vibrant as ever and I began my journey here to find out the problem...In the mean time I sent various warnings, dreams as you Earthlings may call them, to one of the Saiyans that I sensed on this planet, hoping that by the time I got here, the problem would be taken care of. After a while I was angered to find that no one had paid any heed to my warning, so I sent another to a different Saiyan here yesterday. I finally arrive today expecting that these ignorant Saiyans would have finally gotten the hint, only to find this!" the blue creature then pointed to all of the other beach goers and then to the near by city. "So I guess I'm going to have to take care of this little problem on my own, starting with you two."

  


A large ki blast began to form in his right hand, and his energy increased tremendously.

  


"No wonder no one else could sense him, he's really good at suppressing his ki..." Goten muttered and prepared to take the blast that was aimed at him, when the creature suddenly turned and fired the blast at Bra. "NO! Bra, get out of the way!," he flew towards her as fast as he could, but only manage to get half way between her and the blast. It sent both of them flying into a near by sand dune. Goten got up and noticed his friend laying unconscious next to him. "ARG! You bitch, you hurt her!" he screamed as he went Super Saiyan.

  


The blue creature laughed, "You'll be in twice is much pain before I'm done with you boy," and with that he launched another ki blast at Goten and then charged after him.

  


He did his best to defend himself against it, but it didn't do much good. The blast hit him head on and he did not have much time afterwards to regain his fighting stance in order to prepare for his attackers next attack. Before Goten knew it, he had been kicked in the gut, and once more in the back, and was then ki blasted back to where he had once laid next to Bra. And that's where he too blacked out.

  


"HA! That was easy enough," the monster then turned to the other beach goers who were quickly fleeing for their lives, "Now its your turn" And with that he took off towards Westfield City.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Pan looked up and briefly stopped her training. Something wasn't right outside of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, she could feel it. She had been in the room for a little more than a year working on her defensive techniques, and was planning on continuing that until the end of this year, and then finish off the last two years of her stay by working on offensive techniques. But something had just told her that she had better shorten her visit and leave at the end of the year, they needed her out there. Pan would have left right then and there, if she had also been working on her offensive the past year. But she needed to balance it out her training.

  


She took a short break by getting herself something to eat and taking a quick 2 hour power nap before waking up once more and starting her new training.

  


"Since I'm shortening my stay here, I need to step it up a notch. I haven't even managed to become Super Saiyan yet!" Pan began to talk to herself, "Now, I need to find some way to work on my attacks..." since she had no one here to spar with she had to find some way to practice, so she wondered the room looking everywhere for some way to do so before she came upon a small fighting, simulator device.

  


"'Press the red button to begin the simulation.' hmm...okay" Pan pressed the red button, curious to see what would happen and a rather large, computer animated man appeared, "'Take your fighting position and say "go" when ready. Say "take it to the next level" when you are ready to advance on to the next stage of training and "stop" when you are ready to stop.' Well, this seems easy enough. It's a shame I never noticed it before." Pan took her fighting stance and shouted go. immediately, the simulation came after her giving it everything it had. 

Not expecting it to actually hit her, she was thrown back into the wall, "Wow, this thing actually inflicts damage!" Pan stood up examining her new cut, "This should be fun."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  


So, whatcha think? Please tell me that you'll review and keep reading... *puppy dog eyes* hehe... anyways... until next time... later days...

  


*Vic the loserfreak....person*


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone...I'm disappointed to find that I didn't get too many reviews from my last chapter. I have nine, which is pretty good considering my writing skills, but I wish I had more. Oh well, reviews won't stop me from writing. Anyways, on with my longest chapter yet! Enjoy...

  


Disclaimer: *insert witty comment that basically sums up the fact that I don't own any of the Dragonball series, manga, toys, playing cards, movies, and so on and so forth*

  
  
  
  


When Blue Creatures Attack

  


Chapter 4

  
  
  


Goku and Trunks arrived on the scene, shortly followed by Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan and Krillyn.

  


"Look at this place, it's trashed," Krillyn said as the others looked around for anything unusual.

  


The beach was completely deserted, and stuff was thrown everywhere, towels, toys, food, and everything else anyone would normally take to the beach. Millions of footsteps led up to the empty parking lot that had several skid marks on it.

  


"They all left in a hurry. Something must have scared them," Piccolo stated in his usual tone of voice.

  


"Hey wait, didn't you say that you guys were going to be here at the beach today Trunks? Where's Goten and Bra?" Gohan glanced over at Trunks waiting for a response.

  


"Actually, I told them just to go ahead, I had uhhh... something come up that I had to take care of," 

  


"Then that means that what ever it was that scared all of these people away, must have run into..." Gohan was interrupted.

  


"Hey you guys come quick," Krillyn shouted, "It's Goten and Bra!"

  


Everyone, except for Vegeta and Piccolo, rushed to the sand dune that Krillyn was pointing at and sure enough, there were the two demi-saiyans unconscious and in really bad shape, plastered into the dune. Their kis where dangerously low. 

  


"This isn't good. Who would be powerful enough to take out two saiyans like this in a matter of seconds?" Goku asked when the group sensed the same large ki from before grow once more and several smaller ones disappear, this time in the city, "Whatever it is, it hides its energy well, until it uses it."

  


Trunks frowned and his ki rose slightly, everyone turned their attention from the city to him. *It's just not right! First Goten and Bra, now Westfield! ARG! I should have listened to Pan from the start! Why did I have to be so stupid?! I have to do something...* He thought as he began to take off towards the city when Goku stopped him.

  


"It's no use trying to stop him now, you saw what that creature did to Bra and Goten. He'll do the same to you, if not worse. The best thing to do now is get some serious training in," Goku continued to hold Trunks back, he was still determined to go.

  


"Trunks, I know, we both should have paid more attention when Pan was talking about her dream. Who knows, maybe none of this would have even happened, but we can't do anything about that now. I agree with my dad, the best thing to do now is train," Gohan tried to calm down his friend, and it seemed to do the trick.

  


Trunks' ki lowered a bit. He walked over to the sand dune and picked up his sister, "We better get these two to the Capsule Corp. so we can get them fixed up," he stated and took off into the air. 

  


"Trunks is right, let's go," Goku picked up his youngest son and took off as well, followed by the other Z fighters that were present.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"Oh my gosh! Trunks, what happened? Is she okay?!? Bra hunny, say something, it's your mommy!" Bulma freaked when her son set Bra down on the couch. Goku came in next and placed Goten on another near by couch, "Oh no! Not him too! I'll go get something to clean these two up with," Bulma took off down the hall.

  


"So you never explained what it was Pan was seeing in her dreams, it might help to know. Maybe it will give us a clue as to what will happen next." Piccolo stood in the door way.

  


"Well, all she told me was that there was this blue monster running around destroying things and killing people. She didn't say much more. Not even the motive for it attacking. Maybe if we get her over here we can have her explain it better," Gohan suggested and began to search for her ki.

  


Trunks tightened up. *I should probably tell him where his daughter is now...* He looked over to Goku who nodded.

  


"Hmm..I guess Pan really doesn't want anyone to bug her on her vacation, I can't sense her anywhere," he muttered.

  


Trunks scratched the back of his head nervously, "Actually, she's not technically on vacation,"

  


"What?!? Then where is she and why can't I sense her ki?" Gohan began to worry.

  


"That would be because she's in another dimension so to speak,"

  


"No way! You mean..."Gohan jumped up from his seat. There was no way his daughter would go that far and give up a year of her life like that.

  


"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber," Trunks finished his sentence for him.

  


"But then wouldn't she be back by now?" Piccolo questioned. Gohan looked hopeful.

  


"Well you see, Pan's using the "new and improved" chamber which allows you to stay in longer." Goku took over for Trunks.

  


"Then what does that mean?" Gohan was confused.

  


"It means, she'll be in there for another two and a half days..."

  


Even Vegeta was taken back by this, "No way that brat is giving up four years of her life for this! I wouldn't have even done that for the Cell Games!"

  


"I was planning on going back to the Lookout to see if I could get her out sooner. I agree with the rest of you, four years is too long to sacrifice." Trunks said heading for the door.

  


"No, stay here," everyone turned to Goku, "You need to train. Let Pan make her own decisions for right now. Maybe she feels that she needs to give up those four years in order to beat this guy."

  


"Kakarrot's right boy, stay here," everyone gasped at Vegeta agreeing with Goku.

  


Gohan stood and remained silent for a bit, still trying to figure this all out, "I need to go talk to Videl and tell her what's up. I'll be back," And with that he was out the door.

  


"I should probably get the rest of the Z sensei together and see if they're willing to help," Krillyn took off as well just as Bulma walked back into the room carrying a large bag of medical supplies.

  


"Okay I need to get to work on these two. I hope they'll be alright," Bulma sat down next to Bra and got to work cleaning up her scrapes.

  


"Hey you know what? I bet Korin has some senseu beans that he could give us! That would work a lot better. I'll be back in a bit" And with that Goku disappeared, using his instant transmission to get him there quicker.

  


"Well, we better get started on our training, we don't have much time," Piccolo motioned for the remaining two to follow as they headed toward the Gravity Room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"Hyah!" Pan screamed as she shot an energy beam at the simulation, it easily dodged it. This happened for about two days every time she told the simulator to 'Take it to the next level' but once she got used to the higher setting, the attacks would begin to hit their target. This was the second time this week that she had taken the simulation to the next level. Normally Pan would do so once every two weeks, but her training time had almost doubled since she started her offensive training six months ago. 

  


It had been a year and a half since she first arrived in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and Pan had just passed her twenty-first birthday three weeks ago. Her training showed, she had more bruises than bones and more cuts and scrapes then blood cells. Her hair reached down past her butt, but she didn't bother with cutting it, she was too busy training. Pan rarely slept, and when she did, she was still fighting the simulation. Not once had she turned it off since she turned it on. She even ate while training. But her speed and agility had increased tremendously as well as her strength. Although Pan hadn't made it to Super Saiyan yet, she still hoped to before she left. That way she could laugh in Vegeta's face for making fun of her. He always criticized the fact that she hadn't gone Super yet.

"ARG! Come on Pan you only have six months left! You can do better than that!" she encouraged herself out loud, and took another shot at the simulation, who was now flying towards her preparing to attack, this time the beam hit. It wasn't long though before the person was back up and coming after her again.

  
  


Pan did her best to block the on coming attacks, but eventually she was knocked into a wall, where she found herself in the same position she had run into many times this past half year. The simulation was hovering over her with a growing ki blast in his hand. It fired the blast and Pan took the hit the best she good. 

  


She struggled to stand as a smirk appeared on her cut and bruised face, "Oh come on, you can do better than that." Pan went after the simulation and hit him with a series of kicks and punches, followed by the ever-so-famous Kamehameha Wave.

  


After her multiple attacks, Pan gave the simulation time to get back up and start operating correctly again, "I hope everyone's doing okay. They better be training because something is definitely out there." she stood doing a few stretches so she wouldn't let her body tighten up too much as the simulation caught her off guard and slammed her to the ground from behind. 

  


"Damn it!" she turned and punched the guy square in the nose sending him flying. When he didn't get back up Pan worried. She hadn't killed it yet and didn't really want to. Her goal was to keep the simulation alive and right when it was about to die 'take it to the next level' in order to keep her training going at the right level. 

  


Pan smirked it was still moving, but barely. "Let's take it to the next level!" she screamed at the simulator. Almost immediately the simulation was back on its feet and heading towards Pan.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  


Trunks sat down on the couch and breathed a sigh of relief, it was ten in the morning. He and the rest of the Z sensei had been preparing for their upcoming battle all night long, and this was the first chance that he had gotten to sit down. 

  


~

  


Gohan had returned only an hour after he had left, and had Videl with him, she remained quiet throughout most of their training. Krillyn had returned with the rest of the fighters, including Uub, in about three hours after he left, but Goku was another story. Bulma had begun to panic after about four hours of waiting. She wasn't sure if she could help Bra and Goten anymore, they needed those senseu beans. But finally, about six hours later Goku showed up once more.

  


"Hey guys I'm back," he said cheerfully.

  


"It's about time! Hurry up with the senseu beans!" Bulma demanded.

  


"Oh yea, here ya go," Goku tossed her two, "So how are the doing? I hope they're okay," 

  


"They'll be fine now," she said as she gave one to Goten and then to Bra. "So, what the hell took you so long?!?"

  


"Uhh.." Goku scratched the back of his head and laughed, "Well you see, Korin had just made all of this food and uhh.. well you know how sometimes my stomach just takes over my brain..."

  


"Ugh! You never change do you Goku?" Bulma shook her head as the two, unconscious, demi-saiyans began to snap out of it. "Oh thank God your okay hunny!" she hugged her daughter.

  


"M-mom you-r ch-oking m-e.." Bra gasped for air.

  


Bulma loosen her grip, "Sorry dear."

  


Goten stood, "So what's up dad, how'd you find us?"

  


Goku told his son about finding him at the beach and then asked him about the person or rather creature, that attacked them.

  


"Well, I think we should tell the rest of the Z sensei, if they're here, all at once, that way I don't have to say it twice," Goten then followed his father into the Gravity Room, where hectic training ensued.

  


"I think you should explain as we're training son" Goku took a fighting position. Goten and his father began to spar as he told the story aloud so that the rest of the fighters could here.

  


"So, your saying that the creature in mine and Pan's dream was identical to the one that attacked you two?" Trunks questioned between punches.

  


"Well, I haven't had the dream, but I guess, if the creature in your dream was really big, blue, and powerful, then yea," Goten replied.

  


"Well then we've got a lot more training to do," Piccolo stated, ending all conversation.

  


~

  


Goku and the rest of the Z sensei walked into the living room where Trunks was sitting. "Let's see," Goku pulled out a small brown bag, "Sorry, but Korin only had seven senseu beans to give me, and we already gave one to Goten and Bra earlier. That leaves uhh..." Goku had to think a bit.

  


"That leaves five dad," Gohan finished the sentence for him.

  


"Yea right, so how are we going to split these up?" he asked looking to everyone for suggestions.

  


"Well I don't need any," Piccolo spoke up.

  


"Nor, do I. I won't need any, anyways," Vegeta stated, sounding as arrogant as ever.

  


"Hhhmm... Then how about I give one to Krillyn, Yamcha, Choatzu, Tien, and Uub," Goku handed them out, "Now why don't we take a little break and meet back here before sunset?" 

  


"Hmp... I don't need rest I'm going to train more," Vegeta took off back toward the Gravity Room. 

  


"Does he ever even sleep?" Krillyn asked Bulma.

  


"No, not much," she replied, "Who wants lunch?"

  


Everyone quickly made up excuses and left, they still feared her cooking. Trunks, Bra, and Vegeta were the only ones remaining in the house. Bra was upstairs in her room, Vegeta was training, and Trunks was in his same spot on the couch. He stood.

  


"Sorry mom, but I gotta go too. I need to go figure out a way too get Pan out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber early," he made his way towards the door.

  


"Yea sure, that's what they all say," Bulma stomped off into the kitchen.

  


Trunks chuckled and took off towards the Lookout.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Pan bent over the floor and coughed up blood, she was on the verge of telling the simulation to stop. She hadn't even stopped to sit down that entire year and now only two weeks remained. The simulation was getting the best of her by attacking even while she was struggling to breathe. Pan had finally managed to get it to it's highest level, now all that was left was to kill it off once and for all, but she was finding it hard considering the beating she was taking.

  


"Man, maybe I should just stop, this thing's gonna kill me.." she slowly began to rise, wiping blood from the corner of her mouth, "But if I do, I may never go Super Saiyan," Pan sat there wondering what to do when she was attacked once more from behind and was sent flying into the wall on the other side of the room, "That's it, now you're gonna get it. No more sneaking up on me you piece of shit," she charged after the simulation, giving it everything that she had.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Trunks landed at the Lookout and walked over to the computer, "Hmmm... Now where should I start?" he began to press a few of the computer keys in order to find out what they did.

  


"Hello Mr. Trunks," Mr. Popo popped up out of no where, scaring the crap out of Trunks.

  


"ACK! Oh, it's just you Mr. Popo, you really shouldn't scare people like that," he breathed a sigh of relief. 

  


"I'm sorry sir. Are you here to get Pan out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber? If Dende comes back and finds out that she's in there, he'll be furious!" Mr. Popo looked scared. 

  


(A/N-Once again, I forgot how Mr. Popo really acts in this kind of situation..so keep that in mind)

  


"Don't worry I'll get her out before he returns," he said and then muttered, "I hope."

  


Just then, Trunks heard a small creaking sound coming from the direction of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, followed by a sudden tremendous rise in ki along with the loss of many others, coming from a near by city, "Oh Dende, he's striking again!" Trunks rose and was about to take off it the direction of the city when he remembered Goku telling everyone not to attack until they met later that day. So instead he sighed and decided to go investigate the noise coming from the Time Chamber, maybe it would help figure out how to get Pan out faster.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Pan struggled to stand and steady herself as the simulation did the same. Today was the day that she was to leave the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but she wouldn't do so until this piece of crap was dead. 

  


The simulation got into its fighting stance once more and began to slowly charge at Pan, it too had lost a significant amount of energy, even if it was just a simulation. This time she saw it coming and dodged the attack, "HA! Block this, MASENKO!" Pan fired the blast at the unsuspecting simulation and hit him head on. Gohan had taught her this move when she was only six, but she hadn't used it much.

  


Pan breathed a sigh of relief as she walked over to the faded simulation that was now lying on the floor, "Thanks for helping me with my training," and with that she fired a small energy beam at it, which finished the job for good. The simulation vanished.

  


"Simulation defeated, training complete," the computer stated.

  


"Good, now I can go home..." Pan sighed wearily and headed for the door.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Okay! Done with the fourth chapter!! YAY!! Sorry there really hasn't been much action lately, or too much T/P for that matter. But I can promise you at least a little bit of both in the next chapter, which I'm going to be starting immediately after I finish typing this, even if it isn't much. Hope you're enjoying the story thus far. Please read, review, and recommend to friends! Later days...

  


*Vic the Loserfreak...person*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
